Naruto illidari (in adoption)
by Aclux
Summary: Summary inside, for those who are interested send me a PM


Sfida crossover tra Naruto e Warcraft (Per ragioni legali, le seguenti serie di Naruto e Warcraft sono indirizzate ai legittimi proprietari)

Allora la storia inizia nella notte in cui Tobi/Obito libera la volpe a nove code e la sguinzaglia verso la foglia, qui invece di Minato che si sacrifica per sigillare la volpe nei gemelli Naruto e suo fratello (Nome a scelta vostra), la parte Ying di Kurama viene relegata in Naruto mentre la parte Yang in suo fratello, mentre il sandaime hokage finiva il rituale Minato e sua moglie che quest'ultima veniva curata da Tsunade utilizzando parte del chakra della volpe rimasto nell'aria per salvare la vita di Kushina. Purtroppo a causa del rituale e dei residui dell'energia di Kurama per permane nell'aria l'insieme di questi fattori apre uno squarcio tra le realtà che trasporta Naruto in un altro mondo, suo fratello viene salvata da Jiraiya ma lui non riesce ad afferrare il nostro biondo baffuto in tempo, lo strappo dimensionale porta il giovane jinchuriki alla valle di torvaluna nelle terre esterne in una zona vicino al tempio nero, qui viene trovato da un gruppo di elfi del sangue e Orchi al servizio di Illidan questi notando l'enorme potere che il bambino emana e scoprendo che trattiene una potente bestia dall'incredibile potere che sembra un misto di arcano e potere demoniaco iniziano a discutere di cosa farne del neonato alcuni vogliono estrarne il potere in modo di aumentare i propri, altri invece vogliono darlo in dono Illidan Stormrage come un dono per conquistare il suo favore, dopo aspri dibattiti vincono quest'ultimi essendo i loro propositi i più vantaggiosi per tutti così il piccolo Naruto è portato dal signore e sovrano delle terre esterne. Il Traditore affascinato dal potere crudo e dal mix di arcano e demoniaco che emana da un bambino umano simile in certi aspetti all'acqua del pozzo dell'eternità prima di implodere e scatenare la grande scissione che porta alla nascita degli attuali continenti ad Azeroth, se lo ha addestrato nelle sue arti e tecniche e nella magia arcana il suo potenziale sarebbe una buona aggiunta alla sua lotta contro la legione infuocata, così educa Naruto in un cacciatore di demoni / mago con conoscenza in combattimento con le armi (lame da guerra per cacciatori di demoni, spade e pugnali una mano per il mago. Scelgo questo ultimo ringraziamento per il mago perché li vedo meglio per lo stile di Naruto). La storia inizia durante le missioni di inizio del Cacciatore di Demoni fino alla prigionia di tutti incluso Naruto da parte di Maiev con la collaborazione da parte degli avventurieri (giocatori), la scena continua (segui l'inizio dell'espansione della legione fino alla battaglia su Argus al trono infuocato) con la liberazione dei cacciatori di demoni e Naruto per affrontare il ritorno della legione (qui e un riassunto delle altre missioni dei demoni fino alla fine, fino al punto in cui Gul'dan prende il corpo di Illidan per usarlo come un ricettacolo per il titano oscuro Sargeras), da qui salta la campagna delle isole disperse a arrivare alla battaglia finale contro lo stregone orco alla rocca della notte, qui Naruto segna alcune ferite mortali in collaborazione con gli eroi dell'orda e l'alleanza con i loro avventurieri sul mago stregone fino al ritorno di Illidan (vedi il finale cinematografico della fine di Gul'dan) in cui si disintegra in molti pezzi e sbriciola il cranio di Gul'dan. La storia continua fino alla battaglia finale su Argus al trono infuocato ,fino alla sede del panteon dei titani, durante lo scontro contro il caduto titano Argus Naruto viene gettato verso una spaccatura dimensionale creata dai poteri incontrollati del titano alla sua morte che lo invia a chissà dove. La spaccatura lo porta dalle parti di un villaggio, qui il nostro cacciatore sente una strana fluttuazione delle energie che risiedono nel posto e decide d'indagare e la fonte del disturbo e la lotta di alcuni umani (la prima apparizione di Zabuza col team 7) qui segue che Naruto interviene a salvare il team 7, con la sconfitta di Zabuza da parte di Naruto con i suoi poteri demoniaci e arcani con la sua maestria nelle armi che risulta alla pari con uno dei sette spadaccini della nebbia, dopo che Haku porta il corpo ormai privo di vita (in apparenza) , qui parte le presentazioni della squadra composta Kakash dal copy ninja, Sasuke (emo / culo d'anatra ), Sakura (Banshee, la fan girl, la scimmia urlatrice) e Sai, dopo alcune spiegazioni e della vera identità di Naruto e della sua famiglia che lo cerca da molto tempo anche se il nostro cacciatore di demoni rimane scettico e sospettoso (i cacciatori di demoni in wow non sono amati tanto dagli alleati e dai nemici, quindi il loro scetticismo e sfiducia e giustificato).

In questa fiction ci sarà un BASHING di Sasuke, Sakura, il consiglio civile, Danzo il motivi essere dei veri vermi,bastardi,ipocriti,senza onere e la lista continua.

Il vestiario di naruto e come quello di Illidan, mentre i suoi tatuaggi sono di un colore rosso cremisi invece di verde come i classici demon hunter, ora essendo che hanno sigillato Kurama già dalla nascita gli occhi di Naruto hanno acquisito la capacita di rilevare e dissipare le illusioni e energie dei demoni quindi non ha bisogno di sostituirli con globi di fuoco infernale.


End file.
